


Imagine Playing 'Too Hot' With Joe

by ThePaceningIsUponUs



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HACF, Hacf smut, Joe MacMillan - Freeform, Joe MacMillan Smut, Joe MacMillan x Reader, Kinky?, Lee Pace - Freeform, Lee Pace imagine, Lee Pace smut, M/M, Multi, No Lube, Other, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Game, Smut, Spit lube, halt and catch fire - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaceningIsUponUs/pseuds/ThePaceningIsUponUs
Summary: You the reader, play a sexy game with Joe MacMillan...





	Imagine Playing 'Too Hot' With Joe

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my Psychotic Lee Pace Imagines book from Wattpad. Y/N means your name.
> 
> -
> 
> "too hot
> 
> Definition:
> 
> A game where two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, s/he loses. The winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser."
> 
> Enjoy...

"Do you want to play a game?"

You turn around to find the source of that deep, melodious voice. Joe stands towering over you, mischief in his eyes. You smile, a blush creeping up your neck. 

"Sure. What game?"

"It's a surprise."

He smiles down at you, and motions towards himself. 

"Come here."

You move even closer towards him, reducing the ever small space between you. He stops you when there is but a paper length space.

"Careful, we can't touch."

"Ok."

What is it he has planned? What game could he want to-

You instinctively grab his arms when you feel his lips press hard against yours, and he steps back, smile gone, staring into your widened eyes darkly.

"I said we can't touch. Don't touch me."

You gulp.

"What? You want to kiss me, but no touching, other than our lips?"

"Yes. And if you do touch anything other than my lips, using something other than your lips,"

He says,

"I get to do whatever I want to you."

You raise your left brow. 

"Oh? What kinds of things would do to me?"

His eyes burn into yours. He leans in towards your face, leaving only a few inches of raw air. He lowers his voice, whispering menacingly.

"Oh believe me, I would do many things. Many, many things. Be careful, Y/N."

You shiver. You are frightened by what he's said, reasonable of course, but there's something else. A single thought disturbs you; Do you want to know the things he would do? Another; Would you let him? Regardless, you are going to play this game, you wouldn't waste a chance on owning Joe MacMillan. You stare him in the eyes.

"Alright. I will be."

Joe smiles again, his doll-like eyes alight with mischief, standing proper as always. He reclines his head back to it's regular position.

"So you're playing, then?"

"Of course."

And so once again, he leans forward, and your lips touch. His lips taste of coffee, and milk chocolate. You want to lick them bad, but you know you'll lose. A shame on his part. You find his cologne tortuous, not because it smells bad, but the complete opposite. He smells the way famous models look. Hell, he could be one. You struggle to not wrap your arms around his neck, and pull his tall body towards you. Between breaths, Joe asks,

"Is it getting harder, Y/N? Do you want to touch me?"

"Not at all. Is something else getting hard?"

Joe stares at you for a moment, catching wind of your innuendo. He smirks.

"We're adults, Y/N. Certain things tend to."

You return your lips to his, sucking them hard. He releases a moan, and your body heats. You are trying to not not touch him, but he keeps moving closer. He nibbles your bottom lip tenderly, and you release a moan of your own. You open your mouth slightly, and his tounge slides in. But you don't have time to enjoy it. As soon as his tounge touches yours, it retracts. Joe swears quietly. 

"Shit."

You after all, will not be his toy. Not right now, at least. You are in charge. He lets out a breath.

"I guess this means you win."

You lick your lip, the one Joe had nibbled. You smile.

"Yes, I guess it does. But you lost anyways when you nipped my lip."

You boast, and Joe stares down at you, still smirking.

"I notice that."

You, notice that his hair, suit, and tie still look perfect. It aggravates you. You want to see him messy. Not so proper, the way he always is. You want to see him wild, like his eyes, the way they always burn into you. You want the rest of him to match. His voice, as always, snaps you out of your trance.

"Well Y/N, what will it be?"

You stare unto his hazel eyes blankly for a few seconds, and then grab his tie, staring into his eyes with lust.

"Kiss me."

Joe's lips return once again, and this time you can enjoy him. Your tounge slides into his mouth, and his, into yours. You suck on him viciously, a hand still on his tie while the other grasps his neck. You pull his body against yours, and feel his erection hardening against you, but not in the right place. You grab him, and kiss his neck. 

"Joe,"

You say,

"lift me up."

His hands grip your waist, and pull you up to his level. Your legs wrap around him, pulling him closer. His bulge presses against you, just where you want it. You stare into his lust-filled eyes, and kiss him eagerly. Licking up the side of his ear, you whisper,

"I want you to fuck me."

Joe finishes kissing you, and bites your bottom lip. He whispers back,

"Oh believe me, Y/N, I will."

He sets you down on a nearby desk, and kisses your neck hard, leaving a deep scarlet mark. You gasp as he presses into you further, and grab his arm. His kisses tantalizingly assault your neck, leaving many more marks. 

A hand slides up your shirt, to your hardened nipples which ache for his touch. You bite your lip, as his thumb flicks around one of the tender pieces of flesh.

"Joe..."

You moan, and he pinches the nipple's shaft, teasingly, and bends down to kiss it. You grasp his hair when he takes it between his beautiful lips. He grinds his cock against you, where you burn for him greatly. His tounge swirls around your ever hardened nub, and again you moan. 

Joe moans as well, and it only makes things more intense, sending waves of pleasure coursing through you. He ceases his sucking, and kisses down your chest, undoes your pants, and then pulls them down. He breathes in your ear,

"Lie back a bit."

You lean back, using your hands behind you as a support, as you sit on the cheap work desk. Joe's long fingers touch you in all the ways you need to be touched. His warm tounge licks against your slit. You moan louder.

"Fuck me."

He licks two of his fingers, lubricating them thoroughly, and gently slides them into your hole. You hum with pleasure, throwing your head back.

"Yes."

He scissors his elegant digits in and out of your throbbing body, licking the tip of your arousal relentlessly. For a moment he stops, and comes back up to kiss your neck, spreading your legs. Your body cries out for more. He takes the tip of his own source of pleasure, and rubs it against your moistened opening. You bite his lip, and he says roughly,

"Don't come."

After a couple minutes of torture, finally he slides himself into your entrance. You grab his shoulders, and hang to him while he slides in and out. His thrust are deep and slow, and hit all the right places. You grasp the edge of the desk. It feels so good. The throbbing pulse of ecstasy coursing through you is like a second heart, beating wildy.

"Is this good, Y/N? Is this what you wanted?"

You cry out, clutching him madly.

"Yes, yes, Joe. Make me come, please."

Joe moans into your mouth, kissing you passionately. His thrusts grow feverish, as do his moans. He clutches you hard, pulling you against him. The room is filled with sounds of pleasure, and the slapping of skin. Your head rolls back, your mouth opens, but no sound comes fourth. You are in a state of bliss, reaching an all time high. Joe moans your name, craving release.

"Y/N..."

Clutching eachother, you both come, your fluids exiting your heated bodies. You slacken, and lean against eachother, breathing heavily, his lips resting upon your neck. You stay like this for a moment, before he pulls out of you. Joe stares at your partially naked figure, and brushes your cheek with his thumb. He kisses you gently.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
